Martok
Martok was a Klingon warrior of the 24th century Klingon Empire. As leader of the House of Martok, he rose through the ranks to become a general and ultimately even Chancellor of the Klingon High Council. Early life Martok was born into a common family in the lowlands of Ketha Province on the Klingon homeworld, Qo'noS. As a young man, he had a pet targ that he described as "a filthy, mangy beast but in his bony breast beat the heart of a warrior". ( ) Fifteen generations of Martok's family had served the Empire as warriors, but Martok's father had hopes that Martok could become an officer. It took some doing, but Martok was able to take the entrance exam, and passed. However, when he went before the Oversight Council, which was normally considered to be a simple formality, his application was rejected. Kor, ''Dahar'' master, felt that it was inappropriate for a man without noble blood to become an officer in the Klingon forces. With the "mark of Kor" on his record, Martok could not enlist even as a common soldier and was forced to become a civilian laborer. He served under General ShiVang aboard his flagship from 2345 to 2350. Fortune smiled on Martok, however. During a battle with the Romulans, Martok's ship was boarded. Martok acquitted himself so well in the fighting that he earned a battlefield commission. Sadly, his father did not live to see that glorious day. ( ) Career Klingon Civil War Martok worked his way up the ranks, eventually attaining the position of general. During the Klingon Civil War of 2368, he played an important role in commanding the forces loyal to Gowron at the Battle of Mempa, and began a steady rise to hero status in the Empire. ( ) Imprisonment At some point during 2371, Martok was secretly abducted by Dominion forces while hunting saber bear on Kang's Summit. From there, he was transported to the Gamma Quadrant and imprisoned in Internment Camp 371 while a Changeling in an attempt to ignite war between the major powers of the Alpha Quadrant as a precursor to Dominion invasion. While imprisoned, Martok was forced to fight his Jem'Hadar captors in hand-to-hand combat so they could familiarize themselves with Klingon fighting techniques. During one such fight, Ikat'ika maimed Martok by destroying his left eye, resulting in partial blindness. }} Though Martok's shape-shifting copy was discovered in early-2373, his real self remained isolated in the Dominion prison facility until later that year when he was joined by Lieutenant Commander Worf and Elim Garak. As a Klingon, Worf was also made to fight his Jem'Hadar guards. Fortunately for them, this caused a sufficient enough distraction that Garak was able to work on a transceiver device that commanded a nearby runabout, allowing them to successfully beam out of the facility. ( ) The Dominion War Upon returning to the Alpha Quadrant, and with Chancellor Gowron's approval, Martok was assigned to command the Klingon detachment on the space station Deep Space 9. He was also offered the opportunity to regain the sight in his left eye with a prosthetic, though Martok rejected this outright. ( ) Later that year, Martok was given command of the Bird-of-Prey with orders to locate the missing cruiser , however, having been confined for over a year, he was hesitant about his command ability. With the Rotarran s crew already low on morale due to a string of defeats against the Dominion, Martok requested Worf join him as his first officer. During the mission, Martok was extremely cautious in his command of the ship, deliberately avoiding opportunities to engage the Jem'Hadar in battle. The situation came to a head when the crew of the Rotarran nearly mutinied, but due to Worf's challenge of Martok's leadership, this was averted. The ensuing fight was very much one-sided in Worf's favor; at one point, the bridge crew began chanting Worf's name, expecting him to be victorious. Worf pinned Martok against a console and pointed his d'k tahg centimeters from Martok's chest. At that moment, the two men exchanged glances, and Worf sensed that the warrior spirit within his commanding officer was returning. Seeing this, Worf subtly let his guard down, allowing Martok to defeat his first officer with a stab to the abdomen. The general immediately gained the crew's loyalty, and he remembered his duty as a soldier of the Empire. ( ) Near the onset of the Dominion War, Martok patrolled the Cardassian border to watch for the Dominion invasion fleet. During the ensuing battle at Deep Space 9, the ''Rotarran played a critical role in defending the long enough for a minefield of self-replicating mines to be deployed. ( ) Months later, Martok was instrumental in convincing Gowron to lend support to Starfleet's offensive to recapture Deep Space 9 from the Dominion in 2374. Although Klingon forces were late arriving at the battle, they played an important role in defeating the Dominion fleet in that engagement. ( ) }} As the war continued, Martok saw fit to remain with the Rotarran, making it his flagship. In mid-2374, he was appointed Supreme Commander of a combined Starfleet and Klingon Ninth Fleet, a position Martok resented due to the amount of paperwork and bureaucracy involved as well as his "elderly assistant", Darok. ( ) A few days after Operation Return, Martok sent several scout ships to the Cardassian border to check for signs of Dominion activity. ( ) Later that year, Martok dispatched three squadrons of Klingon attack cruisers to bolster the Dorala system's defense perimeter. Colonel Kira Nerys was confident that Martok would ensure the Klingons held the line until Starfleet reinforcements arrived. ( ) In 2375, Martok temporarily commanded the during his raid on Trelka V. ( ) In mid-2375, a Changeling named Laas was discovered and brought aboard Deep Space 9. During his time on the station, Laas killed one of the Klingon soldiers, resulting in a furious reaction from Martok, who asked for him to be detained while a magistrate determined whose jurisdiction the situation fell under. ( ) Klingon Chancellor As one of the most prominent military leaders in the war, Martok gained immense popularity in the Empire for his near-heroic exploits against the Dominion. Gowron, ever the politician, feared Martok's popularity and devised a plan to discredit Martok and end any potential threat to his authority. In late 2375, Gowron inducted Martok into the Order of Kahless, and immediately assumed personal command of Klingon forces on the front lines, relegating Martok to a secondary command role. ( ) Gowron then began ordering Martok on near-suicidal missions against Dominion forces, hoping that a string of defeats would weaken Martok's popularity and discredit him as a military leader, or that Martok would die in battle and thus cease to be a threat to Gowron's authority. However, Worf and Captain Benjamin Sisko recognized that Gowron was jeopardizing the entire war effort to satisfy his political ego. Worf tried to convince Martok to challenge Gowron for the leadership on the grounds of dishonorable conduct in orchestrating the discrediting of Martok. Martok refused to betray his loyalty to Gowron, despite the latter's treachery. Worf then challenged Gowron himself, accusing Gowron of being a coward for squandering the Empire's resources on a petty act of vengeance. Worf killed Gowron in the ensuing combat, becoming the new chancellor. However, he immediately resigned in favor of Martok. Martok tried to refuse, claiming he did not seek the leadership, but Worf responded by quoting Kahless: "Great men do not seek power, they have power thrust upon them." ( ) Following the successful conclusion of the war, Martok returned to Qo'noS to assume the role of leading the Empire and finally purging it of the corruption that had so weakened it in the past. ( ) Personal relationships Sirella Martok was married to Lady Sirella, a noble woman. They had at least two children together, one of which was a son named Drex. A traditional Klingon, Martok viewed marriage as another form of combat, albeit a subtle and more disguised form of battle. Although he described Sirella as a "mercurial, arrogant, prideful woman", he did love her deeply. ( ) , "When I heard that Shannon Cochran was going to play her, I said, 'Perfect!' because she has a Shakespearean background and I knew we could really feed that into the two characters' relationship." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p.504) In "You Are Cordially Invited", Martok describes Sirella as the mother of his children, so Drex must have had at least one sibling.}} Following their wedding, as Sirella was moving into their home, she "accidentally" left the door open, allowing Martok's beloved pet targ to escape. Martok never saw him again, though he did forgive Sirella eventually. ( ) Worf Martok and Worf first met during their time in Jem'Hadar custody and quickly developed a mutual respect for one another. With Martok injured and exhausted from daily combat, Worf was forced to take over as fresh meat for their Jem'Hadar guards. During each fight, Martok would stand by Worf's side, encouraging him to win. When the time came to fight First Ikat'ika, Worf was so physically exhausted that he considered allowing Ikat'ika to kill him. However, realizing Worf's plan, Martok spurred him on in what was a moment of tova'dok, giving Worf reason to continue on and defeat his opponent. ( ) The relationship between Martok and Worf continued to grow. In 2373, Martok was detained by Constable Odo for throwing one of his men, K'retok, from the station's Promenade. Worf defended Martok's actions, claiming it was a disciplinary measure and that K'retok was not injured. As a result, Captain Sisko ordered the general's release but warned Worf that he would ask Gowron to assign someone else to lead the Klingon detachment if there were any future incidents similar to this. ( ) When Martok was appointed Commander of the Rotarran, he quickly realized that his time in confinement had dampened his command ability and requested Worf to join him as his first officer. When it became apparent that Martok was avoiding engagements with Jem'Hadar targets, Worf challenged his leadership to prevent a full-scale mutiny on the ship. During the fight, Worf realized Martok's confidence and tenacity had returned and permitted him to win, establishing his authority in front of the crew. This lead to the Rotarran s first victory over the Jem'Hadar, and the rescue of the B'Moth. Rather than punish Worf for mutiny, Martok thanked him for reminding him of his duty as a soldier of the Empire, and offered Worf a place in his House as a "brother". Together, the "brothers" turned a low-morale vessel that was on the brink of mutiny into an honorable Klingon vessel worthy of the Empire. ( ) With Worf a firm part of Martok's house, the two of them developed a close friendship over the coming years. Worf trusted Martok enough to ask his advice concerning his upcoming marriage to Jadzia Dax in early-2374. ( ) Martok later participated in Worf's Kal'Hyah ceremony and when Worf got cold feet, convinced him to put the wedding back on track. After Jadzia died, Worf became concerned that her death had not been sufficiently honorable for her to enter Sto-vo-kor. Worf needed to win a glorious battle in her name for her to enter it, and General Martok gave him such a mission – destroy the Dominion shipyards of Monac IV. ( ) Towards the end of 2375, it was Worf who made Martok Chancellor of the Klingon Empire after defeating Gowron in ritual combat. In return for this gesture, Martok requested that Worf be appointed Federation Ambassador to Qo'nos. With the permission of his superiors, Worf accepted, much to the delight Martok, who looked forward to having "an ambassador who'll go Targ hunting" with him. ( ) Benjamin Sisko Though Sisko had met Martok's Changeling impersonator in early 2372, he and the real general didn't meet until his return from the Gamma Quadrant. Based on Worf's recommendation, Sisko requested Martok be the head of the Klingon contingent on Deep Space 9. ( ) When Martok requested Worf's presence as first officer on the Rotarran, Sisko was more than happy to grant it. ( ) had Sisko questioning why Worf wanted to go with Martok on the Rotarran but in the end, writer Ronald D. Moore felt Sisko had the authority to grant his request without sending it higher up the chain. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p.449)}} In 2373, it was Martok who first made Captain Sisko aware of a coded message his ships picked up while patrolling the Cardassian border, about a swarm of cloaked Maquis missiles heading for Cardassia. He also informed Sisko that the Klingon High Council had given cloaking devices to the Maquis, which were intended to be used on Maquis ships. This information allowed Sisko to launch a mission to stop the missiles before they reached their targets, though ultimately it was revealed to be ruse by former Starfleet officer Michael Eddington to rescue his family. ( ) Following the capture of Deep Space 9 by Dominion forces, Martok and Sisko worked together more and more as military commanders. Indeed, when Sisko expressed his frustration with the war effort and his desire to, "get right back to the front lines", Martok agreed, promising his ship will be, "right by your side". This proved true when, shortly afterward, Martok rescued Captain Sisko and his crew from an uncharted planet in Dominion space. ( ) at a late stage in order to provide some level of continuity from the previous episode, . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p.500)}} Prior to the launch of Operation Return, Sisko bet Martok a barrel of bloodwine that he would step foot on Deep Space 9 before the general. Though Martok eventually lost the bet, Sisko simply replied, "We'll drink it together".( ) It was Sisko who recommended Martok for the position of Supreme Commander in 2374, much to Martok's annoyance. In turn for his new-found role as fleet commander, Martok requested Worf remain his principal intelligence officer on the Rotarran, a request Sisko happily granted. ( ) As Supreme Commander, Martok and Sisko continued to work closely together for the duration of the Dominion War. Martok had a hand in planning the First Battle of Chin'toka, during which he promised Sisko and Admiral William Ross they would drink bloodwine in the halls of the Cardassian Central Command within a year. ( ) In 2375, while discussing a raid behind Dominion lines, Sisko promised Martok he would have ships waiting, "with phasers charged", should he bring back any company. ( ) The relationship between Martok and Sisko soon developed into more of a personal friendship, with the two of them discussing personal issues such as Sisko's marriage to Kasidy Yates. Martok later invited the captain to the ceremony which saw his induction into the Order of Kahless. ( ) After Gowron's announcement that he would be leading the Klingon forces for the rest of the war, Sisko sided with Martok, making clear to Gowron the mistake he had made by removing Martok from command. Gowron observed Sisko's loyalty to his friend, though the captain responded it had nothing to do with that. ( ) Following his appointment as Chancellor, Martok took part in the final Battle of Cardassia alongside Sisko. Upon landing on Cardassia Prime, he kept his promise of opening a barrel of blood wine. However, both the Captain and Admiral Ross declined to drink due to the death and destruction that lay around them. ( ) " Hertzler agreed, "I thought it rang absolutely true", he noted, "It takes a certain amount of internationalization to say, 'War is wrong.' Cardassians brought it upon themselves. So Martok just enjoyed that one moment of, 'We won. " (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p.709)}} Julian Bashir The relationship between Doctor Bashir and Martok developed during their time in the Jem'Hadar prison facility. When Martok was made to repeatedly fight their Jem'Hadar guards, Bashir was the one who helped him recover, patching up his wounds wherever possible. ( ) Following their rescue and return to the Alpha Quadrant, it was Bashir who healed Martok following a severe shoulder injury that occurred during a holographic training exercise. Bashir, observing the General may have been pushing himself too hard, accused Martok of acting, "like a fool", especially when he had no sight in his left eye. Martok, though angered by the doctor's statement, restrained himself from lashing out. When Bashir offered to reconstruct the eye with a prosthetic and thereby restoring Martok's sight, the general instantly rejected it. Bashir continued his line of reasoning but Martok cut him off saying, "There are limits to how far I will indulge you." Realizing he may have pushed it too far, Bashir ended their conversation on a lighter note, jokingly instructing Martok not to come back to his infirmary dripping with blood as it "takes days to get out of the carpet". ( ) }} Memorable quotes "There is no greater enemy than one's own fears." :- Martok, of Garak's claustrophobia ( ) "Your... actions on the ''Rotarran - at the time I thought they were disloyal. But I have come to realize that your intention was to remind me of my duty as a soldier of the Empire and as a warrior. For that I am grateful." "''You did the same for me once." :- Martok and Worf ( ) "We keep falling back. The Dominion keeps pushing forward. I tell you Worf, war is much more fun when you're WINNING! Defeat makes my wounds ache." :- Martok ( ) "You never told me that your wife was opposed to this marriage!" "Sirella is a woman of strong convictions; she believes that by bringing aliens into our families we risk losing our identities as Klingons." "That is a prejudiced, xenophobic view!" "We are Klingons, Worf! We don't embrace other cultures, we conquer them! If someone wishes to join us, they must honor our traditions, and prove themselves worthy of wearing the crest of a Great House." :- Worf and Martok ( ) "We are not accorded the luxury of choosing the women we fall in love with. Do you think Sirella is anything like the woman I thought that I'd marry? She is a prideful, arrogant, mercurial woman, who shares my bed far too infrequently for my taste. And yet... I love her, deeply. We Klingons often tout our prowess in battle, our desire for glory and honor above all else. But how hollow is the sound of victory without someone to share it with. Honor gives little comfort to a man alone in his home... and in his heart." :- Martok ( ) "I am a loyal soldier of the Empire. I would rather die than dishonor my uniform. By raising a hand to my chancellor in a time of war, I would bring shame to everything that I've fought to protect, everything that I believe in." :- Martok ( ) "Before you waste too many tears, remember. These are Cardassians lying dead at your feet. Bajorans would call this poetic justice." :- Martok, following the Battle of Cardassia ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information Martok was played by recurring Star Trek guest actor J.G. Hertzler. According to the script for "Apocalpyse Rising", his name was pronounced as "MAR-tok". After auditioning for a number of Star Trek roles and not getting them, Hertzler told his agent, "Don't send me up to ''Star Trek anymore. They've seen everything I could possibly ever do and I haven't gotten a role. Don't waste their time or my time." However, shortly after his last audition, ''Deep Space Nine casting director Ron Surma came up to him and suggested he go for the role of Martok. In an unusual take on the role, Hertzler decided he wasn't going to be, "offensive, overbearing, self-possessed, arrogant, boorish. I'm going to be Patrick Stewart as a Klingon." The producers then asked Hertzler if he knew what a Klingon was and requested he play the character in the traditional sense. In response, Hertzler then picked up a metal chair and threw it against an old plaster wall. "I caught my thumbnail when I tossed it. I ripped about half my thumbnail off." Hertzler recalled, "I played linebacker in college, and to play football, especially linebacker, it's barely controlled rage. So that's where I'm coming from in terms of life, barely controlled rage. So the linebacker welled up in me and there I was, with a chair in the wall and blood dripping from my thumb, and I ranted and roared. They said, 'Well, thank you,' and they looked a little worried. I heard a day or two later that I got the role." http://www.startrek.com/article/general-martok-from-ds9-j-g-hertzler https://archive.org/details/KlingonInterviewPODCAST Martok was initially meant to be a one-time character to appear only in , but the producers were so impressed by Hertzler's performance that they decided to bring him back for , in which it is revealed he is in fact a Changeling. Indeed, this revelation was the idea of writer Ronald D. Moore, who was nervous about killing off long-time character Gowron. "He came to me after the story was broken and said, 'You know what? Can we make it Martok instead of Gowron? " writer and producer Ira Steven Behr recalled. " We ended Season 4 saying that Gowron was the changeling. And if we do a whole episode about going to kill Gowron the changeling then there's no surprise for the viewers.' Which was true, so I said, 'Yeah, sure. Why get the TNG fans freaked out. " Looking back on the episode, Ira Steven Behr believed the "Martok twist" was the best thing they could have done; "Because I really think J.G. Hertzler is great, and it paid off in dividends." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 363-364) Similarly Rene Echevarria commented, "This is the show where we fell in love with J.G. Hertzler as an actor. It was like, 'Hey, this guy is terrific. And here we are killing him. " The producers loved Hertzler's performance as Martok so much, that they soon began thinking of ways to bring him back to the show. As Echevarria recalled, "We were killing a Changeling, which started us thinking, 'If he's been replaced, where's the real guy? Maybe he's not dead. Maybe we can find him. " (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 364) Indeed, Hertzler returned in the role for the two-parter and . "We wanted to bring back Martok. We really like him," recalled writer Robert Hewitt Wolfe. Similarly, Behr noted, "We didn't have any particular plans for him. We just liked him. We thought it would give Worf someone from his own people that could like and admire." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 422 & 428) J.G. Hertzler appreciated Martok's relationship with Worf; "Worf finally had a friend, somebody that he could communicate with. Their agenda is not one of scheming or plotting or politicking. It's warrior to warrior. I think that's what the writers like about Martok. Plus he's a crusty old bastard!" (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 428) When creating Martok's facial features for , Makeup Designer Michael Westmore went for a unique look. "He has a scar across his cheek and on his lip," said Westmore. "I made teeth for him and tried to do something a little different with them. All the teeth are from different molds, and they give a certain curl to the lip depending on which teeth I select." When Martok returned in , Westmore elected to change the makeup slightly, eliminating the scar while removing Martok's left eye. "We decided not to show an empty socket. So we did it as if the skin had been pulled down and sewn," Westmore explained. Though the design was unique, it did have its drawbacks. "It totally closes up that one eye," stated Westmore, "which made it impossible for ''Hertzler to do his own stunts because he no longer had any depth perception." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 262 & 428-429) This lack of depth perception proved problematic for Hertzler at times, particularly when the camera had to move in for a close-up shot. "''I remember doing a scene with Worf, and we'd rehearsed it – I had to run through this area to one side of me – and of course, the camera wasn't there in rehearsal," Hertzler reflected. "So when we actually shot the scene, I ran right into the camera. ''Bam! Because they forgot I couldn't see on that side." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 428) Hertzler viewed Michael Ansara (Kang in ) as an influence for his portrayal of Martok. Hertzler commented, "''Ansara set the mold for me, because he has such tremendous dignity on stage and on screen. As a Klingon, especially a general, you have to be not only a loose cannon, but a loose cannon with great dignity. If you can find that balance, then you're extraordinary. That's Michael Ansara." ( ) Like many actors, Hertzler had also developed a sort of background story for his character, particularly with reference to the scar on his face. "That scar was caused, it was determined, by Martok's biting through his lip with the tooth that sticks out, during some sort of combat situation, and it healed," he said. "I think Michael ''Westmore figured out that after they'd ripped out his eye, Martok had so many scars that they should get rid of some of them." Hertzler, whose father was a mechanic in the US Air Force and rose his way up to the rank of colonel, compared his character to his own family background; "''We had a work-oriented home, and I believe that's what Martok's life was like. It was a soldierly, military family that never had any officers. Combined with what I'd already developed in my own mind as a backstory, Ron ''Moore s take all made sense to me." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 428 & 622) Hertzler was happy he was given the opportunity to show Martok's aggressive side in . "''It was an actor's dream," he said. "I got to really let loose my most venomous, vindictive anger at this old man, and just attack him relentlessly. I think that made some of the viewers uncomfortable, because it was hard to like Martok in those scenes, but we all do things people don't like. It made my character three dimensional, so I was happy." In order to further develop this side of Martok, Hertzler later approached the producers and requested he not join in the singing at the end of the episode. "They were worried about that, but I said 'Listen, Martok can give Kor all the due praise, but he cannot sing to him because the hatred is still there, underneath. He does not forgive what that man did. " Hertzler explained, "I thought that was more important for my character than bringing him all the way around. I wanted to leave that show unfallen." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 622) In , Martok accompanies Sisko and Admiral Ross down to Cardassia, following the Dominion's near-destruction of the planet's cities. Hertzler commented: "Sisko and the Admiral and myself are walking among the devastated streets of Cardassia, and I have to revel in the destruction and victory, which is a little bit difficult in the face of Kosovo and the real things that are going on. It's a little hard for me to revel in the destruction of Cardassia. But as a Klingon it's not hard at all, and you have to make that separation. There is an arc there that I had to devote some thought to, to be able to get behind it. I had some real soul searching". (Cinefantastique) Of Martok's darker side, authors Mark Jones and Lance Parkin wrote, "Hertzler's venomous invective is almost shocking and adds more colour to the Klingon General." (Beyond the Final Frontier, p. 260) The final script for "The Way of the Warrior" describes Martok as, "an imposing, battle-scarred Klingon warrior." When filming for , Hertzler, who also played Laas in the episode, was worried that Laas would be too much like Martok. "I was worried about damaging the image of Martok, since Laas kills a Klingon in the show," Hertzler revealed, "I don't like watching myself on film. But I really do enjoy watching Martok. I didn't want to do anything that would compromise the reality of ''that being." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 657) Hertzler remains a popular actor with fans at conventions. As part of the ''Official Star Trek Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada, Hertzler appeared on stage with Gowron actor Robert O'Reilly, both in full Klingon makeup. During their 45-minute stage time, both actors greeted fans, answered questions and performed their "Klingon rap", later giving away several Klingon-themed limited-edition Monopoly board games. http://www.treknews.net/tag/las-vegas/page/2/ O'Reilly and Herztler later performed their Klingon rap in-character during a interview in preparation for Oz Comic-Con in Australia. https://archive.org/details/KlingonInterviewPODCAST Several items worn or used by Hertzler were later sold off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. Among the items was a metal badge which represents the House of Martok (sold for $405) , a Klingon hospital gown as featured in (sold for US$192.50), a Klingon robe (sold for US$2,275.50), and a Klingon uniform that was originally made for the Star Trek movies and later worn by Hertzler in Deep Space Nine (sold for US$4,200). Documentary In the "season eight" storyline of What We Left Behind, Martok continues to hold the mantle of Klingon leader. Apocrypha Novels The story of Martok's reign as Chancellor following the events of "What You Leave Behind" is told in the two-part novel series The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One and Book Two, written in part by Hertzler himself. The novels depict Martok's return to Qo'nos and his quelling of a second Klingon Civil War. Martok is depicted as a King Arthur type character. Martok's was referred to Doors Into Chaos as "Martok, son of Krigar", while the novel The Left Hand of Destiny and later novels refer to him as "Martok, son of Urthog". In the Pocket TNG novel A Time to Kill, Martok swears that revenge must be taken for 6,000 Klingon lives lost in an assault against a planet harboring previously-unknown weapons. He prepares a second fleet of nearly forty vessels. However, Worf obtains the Fleet Command Codes and delivers them to Captain Picard, who uses them to neutralize the Klingon fleet and claim batyay'a - complete control over a conquered foe. Martok, realizing that it could have only been Worf would could have accessed and delivered the codes, refuses to bring charges against his housemate. This story is followed up in the final novel of the series, A Time for War, A Time for Peace, which sees the Federation embassy on Qo'nos seized by terrorists who are determined to reveal a secret within the upper echelon of Klingon government. In the Star Trek: Destiny novel Gods of Night, Martok rallies support of the Great Houses following a Borg attack on Khitomer, and pledges the support of the Klingon Defense Forces in repelling the Borg from the Quadrant. This is followed up in Lost Souls when he takes command of the IKS Sword of Kahless and leads a Klingon fleet in combat against the Borg. Martok later bears witness to the death and destruction the Borg cause during a devastating attack on Qo'noS. In the alternate future of the Millennium series, Martok devises a plan to destroy the Bajoran Ascendancy with Project Looking Glass, which involves moving the entire Klingon fleet into the mirror universe where it travels to the mirror universe Bajor. There, it reappears in the "prime" universe and bombardes the planet, destroying it and the Ascendancy. However, the Ascendancy ally Grigari intercepts the Klingon fleet and destroys it, thereby killing Martok. Martok's mirror universe counterpart is depicted as succeeding as Regent of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance following his capture by the Terran Rebellion in 2375 in the novels Warpath and Saturn's Children. In the subsequent novel Rise Like Lions, he is killed in honorable combat and succeeded by in 2377, who is later killed and succeeded by Duras in 2378. Video games Martok also appears in the real time strategy game Star Trek: Armada in which he leads the Klingon Empire in a war against the Borg. In the sequel Star Trek: Armada II, he takes leadership of a combined Klingon and Federation force in order to put down a Cardassian rebellion that develops while the bulk of the Federation fleet is fighting the Borg in the Delta Quadrant. Martok is voiced by his Deep Space Nine actor J.G. Hertzler. In the storyline for Star Trek Online, Martok is supposedly killed in ritual combat in 2393. His successor, J'mpok, leads the Empire against the Gorn and withdraws from the Khitomer Accords in 2399 when the Federation Council condemns the invasion of Gorn space. Despite his death, Martok's House is still influential; Worf serves as gin'tak to Drex, Martok's son and heir. In addition, Klingon players will be called to aid the Lady Sirella at the family estate in the Ketha Lowlands, avenge the death of her grandson M'ven, son of Drex, and fight for the House of Martok in the bat'leth competition on Forcas III, the same tournament where Worf won Champion Standing in nearly four decades earlier. Martok makes his first appearance in Star Trek Online in the feature episode "Brushfire", in which he is again voiced by J.G. Hertzler. Set in 2410, it reveals that Martok has in fact been alive since his overthrow by J'mpok, kept in a secret prison in the Briar Patch run by the disgraced House of Torg and guarded by the Son'a. Torg orchestrated Martok's removal from the Chancellorship so that he could undermine the less-popular J'mpok and become Chancellor himself, and eventually Emperor. General Rodek and the player character are dispatched to rescue him from the prison just as Torg prepares to deliver Martok to the Tzenkethi, who refer to him as "the Butcher". Escaping the prison with the player characters' aid, Martok later beams aboard Torg's flagship, the I.K.S. charghwI , and claims the Right of Vengeance for his grandson M'ven. Slaying Torg in single combat, Martok takes control of his ship and joins Rodek and the player character (reinforced by ships commanded by Worf and Sirella) in fighting off Torg's Son'a and Tzenkethi allies before returning to Qo'noS with his wife and the warriors of his House. He pledges to J'mpok that he does not seek to reclaim the Chancellorship, and instead returns to the Klingon Defense Force with his old rank of General. Players then meet Martok once more as they fight to repel a Tzenkethi attack on Bajor. Just when it seems the battle is won, the Hur'q reveal themselves and Martok explains to the player that the Hur'q are the greatest threat the Empire has ever known, and then aids the player in repelling the Hur'q assault. J'mpok allows Martok to lead an expeditionary fleet as part of the Alliance forces to fight the Hur'q, making it clear that they will do so without support from the Empire. That stance changes when Worf's wife Grilka delivers the Sword of Kahless, reclaimed from an Iconian dreadnought by a Ferengi team led by Quark; Martok names Worf as the Torchbearer to ignite the Beacon of Kahless, forcing J'mpok to commit the full might of the Empire to the final battle against the Hur'q on the Founders' homeworld of Empersa. Hertzler first appeared as a Klingon in the non-canon video game Star Trek: Klingon, in which he played the character of "Elderly Klingon", along with Worf actor Michael Dorn. Coincidentally, a song featured in the game, and one which Hertzler and Dorn recorded together, ended up being used in the episode . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p.449) External links * * * * bg:Марток de:Martok fr:Martok ja:マートク nl:Martok es:Martok Category:Klingons Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:IKS Rotarran personnel Category:IKS Ch'Tang personnel Category:Klingon government officials